


Shotgun

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consensual Sex, Drugged Sex, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M, because they smoke beforehand, is Tony's kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: "Shotgunning? What's that?"Tony smirked. “One person takes a hit, other person comes close enough to inhale the smoke from their lips.” Both Bucky and Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged. “It's a teeny thing. Looks real nice. Especially on women.”“Does it?” Bucky asked and his voice took on a quality that suggested things Tony shouldn't be imagining. “I'd love to see that.”Oh. Okay then.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502597
Comments: 43
Kudos: 703
Collections: WinterIronShield*





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> So I know nothing about smoking. I've never smoked in my life and I don't particularly like it. But I did some research and wrote this anyway and sort of accidentally gave myself a new kink? Whatever. If I got anything wrong please tell me so I can change it.
> 
> Be warned that Stuckony smoke weed before having sex which might be a reason they're so ready to jump in and damn the consequences. There's enthusiastic consent but I still thought I should warn you.
> 
> Other than that, I really hope you enjoy this fic and thank you for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 30: Shotgunning

“I would like it to be known that this was not my idea!”

“Just shut up and sit down,” Clint grumbled, rolling a second blunt after he passed the first to Tony. “They made this shit legal years ago. Don't shame me.”

“No, seriously, this is huge,” Tony said with a wide grin. “I kinda want to call Pepper and tell her I'm not the bad influence for once. She wouldn't believe it.”

Bucky snorted. “Just who do you think you're influencing? We ain't virgin smokers, Stark.”

Tony glanced at him for a moment before giving Steve an almost disappointed look. Steve rolled his eyes.

“For fuck's sake, we were in a war, Tony. You gotta stop assuming things.”

“Language,” Bucky chided teasingly and Steve grimaced.

“Seriously, has anyone not heard that story?”

“It's too good to pass up,” Tony snickered. Bucky waved a hand at him, clucking his tongue.

“Come on, we're not getting any younger, Stark.”

“Bossy,” Tony mumbled as he pulled out his lighter and lit up. He took a deep drag, relishing the burn in his lungs before letting it out slowly.

“Damn, save some for the rest of us.”

Tony chuckled, passing the joint to Natasha who took an even bigger hit, holding it for a couple seconds before blowing it out in a steady stream, not even a hitch in her breathing. He hummed, grudgingly impressed. “Something you wanna share with the class, Romanov?”

She gave him a cheeky smirk. “If you think the 80s were bad over here you haven't been to Soviet Russia.”

“En contraire, my dear, I had business dealings in Moscow 1989,” Tony said with a far-off smile. “Got high as a fucking kite and someone roped me into playing Russian Roulette. Good thing that worked out.”

Clint gave him a weird look. “You have issues, my friend.”

Tony shrugged, watching as Natasha passed the blunt to Bruce and Clint lit up the second one. “I smoked way more in college. Rhodey always had the good shit, one of his friends could hook it up whenever.”

“Thought you'd go for the harder stuff.”

Tony smiled without humor. “That came later.”

Clint hummed, taking a deep hit. “How old were you again when you graduated?”

“Seventeen.”

Bucky frowned as he accepted the blunt from Bruce. “Did the school system change or is that still really young?”

Tony grinned. “I don't throw around the word 'genius' for nothing, you know?”

“Okay, when did this turn into Stark hour?” Natasha asked, one delicate eyebrow raised. “I came here to relax, not hear your life story.”

“Ouch, hurtful,” Tony said. “Fine then, how was it for you, living in Russia in the 80s?”

“Cold,” she deadpanned. Clint snorted.

“She's not wrong,” Bucky drawled as he took a hit of his own and Tony stared at his exposed throat for a second too long before he shook himself out of it. Weed always made him woozy. “There was rationing, too. We never had bananas.” Tony raised an eyebrow and Bucky shrugged. “Communism.”

Steve chuckled and Tony looked at him just in time to see him take a drag from the blunt in his hand before he breathed the smoke out slowly in thick, steady wisps. Tony's throat went dry at the sight. No virgin smoker indeed.

He only managed to draw his eyes away when Clint suddenly groaned, long and loud, as he let himself fall back against the couch, arm flopping halfway over Tony's back. “Man, that hits the spot.”

Tony swatted at him halfheartedly which only invited Clint to drape himself all over Tony, hitting him in the ribs with a flailing elbow. “Ow! Scoot over, fatass, you're taking up my space.”

“You _wish_ you had this ass,” Clint drawled, twisting to smack himself on the butt with an exaggerated leer. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

“Got a fine piece of my own, thanks.”

“Not that that's ever stopped you,” Natasha said innocently.

Tony glared at her. “You trying to tell me something?”

She only grinned at him but Bucky not so discretely coughed something that sounded like 'playboy' into his fist. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. By the way, Barnes, that rifle I was working on? Postponed.”

He reveled in Bucky's annoyed groan as he accepted the blunt back from Clint. It was almost gone already. “No, come on, Stark. You can't do this to me.”

“I think you'll find that I can,” Tony said with a smirk. “My time's expensive, Barnes. You want it, you pay for it.”

“Me? A young soldier without a dollar to my name?” Bucky said dramatically, putting a hand on his chest and batting his eyelashes. “However would we settle that bill, Mr Stark?”

It was ridiculous and yet still suggestive enough that it sent a thrill down Tony's spine. God, he was fucking high. “Wash my dishes for a week and you got yourself a deal.”

“Oh, boo,” Clint drawled. “You made me clean the whole quinjet twice for those arrow upgrades.”

Tony shrugged. “I just like watching you suffer.”

“Shh, wait,” Natasha suddenly said, sitting up straight with an uncharacteristically excited smile. “Everyone shut up, this is my song.”

Tony gave Natasha an incredulous look but one pointed glare from her made him back down. Well, at least it was Queen and not some new age trash.

One song became six and before long they had all sunken into that lovely place where everything was floaty and the air tasted sweet. Tony had somehow ended up with his head in Clint's lap and the archer was messing up his hair, pulling it into all sorts of nonsensical shapes that made him giggle childishly. The sound put a goofy grin on Tony's face too.

“Oh my god, you look like Gordon Ramsey,” Clint suddenly snorted and they both broke into obnoxious laughter. Natasha glared at them from where Steve was braiding her hair but there was an amused twinkle in her eyes.

“Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear.”

“And it's the last one for me tonight, I think,” Bruce said before he slowly struggled into a sitting position, wiping a hand across his face. “I'm beat.”

“I should call it a night too,” Natasha said, stretching her shoulders as Steve finished off his creation with a hairband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she stood, not even wobbling in the slightest. Asshole. “I had fun tonight, boys. Let's do it again sometime.”

When Clint moved underneath him Tony groaned. “Not you too!”

“Sorry, tinman. Early day tomorrow,” Clint said with one last pull at his hair. Tony made a disgruntled noise. “You should catch some z's too, old man. You're getting cranky.”

“Nah,” Tony drawled, waving him off. “I'm gonna go back to the shop in a bit. Got that science tingle.”

“You sure you should be inventing high?”

Tony grinned dopily. “That's how I built Butterfingers.”

“Well, try not to make anything sentient this time,” Bruce said with an amused smile. “We don't need another toaster incident.”

“That toaster was a masterpiece and you know it,” Tony said. “I could try to tweak the programming, make it less opposed to actual toast –“

“No, Tony.”

Tony pouted. “Fine. I'll find something else.”

“Good boy,” Clint said as he stood from the couch, patting him on the head. Tony swatted at him. “Night.”

“Night,” Tony replied, stretching out his sore back. God, he really was getting old. He looked at the super soldiers who were – well, both already watching him apparently. Tony raised an eyebrow. “So how 'bout you fellas? Retiring to your elderly home?”

“Nah,” Bucky said, stretching out languidly on the couch now that Bruce had vacated the spot. “We thought we'd crash in our room here if that's okay.”

Tony shrugged. “Mi casa es su casa.” He looked at them, all loose and content in his living room and tried to ignore how it made his heart twinge. Tony cleared his throat. “So. How's the apartment coming along? Everything working out?”

Steve's eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, it's perfect. We've been looking at a couple dog shelters, taking some of them out for walks and stuff. We'll probably take one home soon.”

“Still want the shepherd,” Bucky grumbled into his non-existent beard and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I told you, they need too much exercise. We can't provide for a dog like that, Buck.”

“We'll just take 'im along on our walks and he'll get all the exercise he needs,” Bucky said with the air of an argument they'd had hundreds of times. Tony shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable with their domesticity. He felt like an intruder.

“And you?” Steve asked, turning back to Tony. “How's everything? Are the bots doing okay?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Only you would ask about those useless hunks of metal.” And it absolutely didn't make Tony's chest feel warm with barely concealed fondness. Nope. “But yeah, they're fine. DUM-E's been playing catch with himself since his favorite play buddy's gone.”

Steve actually looked slightly guilty at that, the big dork. “I'll visit him tomorrow.”

“Nah, don't worry, he's fine,” Tony said, waving him off. “He's gotta get used to it anyway. It's not like you're gonna be around much.”

Steve's face twisted for a second before it smoothed back out. “We'll still be around, Tony.”

“Yeah, you say that now. And in two months you'll have a dog and three cats and fuckin' – fucking bingo friends or something. 'S how it always goes.” Wow, that weed was really something. What was he even talking about?

“Tony.” Tony blinked stupidly when a hand suddenly landed on his arm, following the line of a blue shirt all the way up to Steve's sad face. Wait, why was he sad? “We're not – Bucky and I, we'll still be here a lot, okay? You don't need to worry.”

“Who's worried?” Tony scoffed, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach that said otherwise. “Anyway, the little birdy left one of his bags. You wanna go for one last blunt?”

Steve still looked troubled but Bucky shrugged, reaching for the small pouch that held the rest of the weed. “Sure. Pass the wraps.”

Tony watched Bucky's fingers as they worked dexterously, rolling a perfect blunt in under fifteen seconds. He whistled, winking at Bucky when he gave him a smug grin. Tony held up his lighter and Bucky put the blunt in his mouth, leaning forward to light up.

“Not bad, Robocop,” Tony drawled as Bucky took a deep hit. “Where'd you fellas learn this by the way? Forgot to ask.”

“War,” Steve said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Weren't drugs luxury goods?”

Bucky snorted, pushing his hair back from his forehead as he leaned back. It was unfairly attractive. “Not really. Sometimes drugs were easier to come by than clean water.”

Tony shrugged, accepting the blunt when Bucky passed it to him. “Strange times.”

“You must've been young when you started.” Steve mused. “Don't take this the wrong way but you seem very experienced.”

Tony hummed. “I used to do tricks,” he said, taking a hit and blowing out three perfectly shaped smoke rings – quite impressively if he said so himself. He smirked. “Pepper was always better at it though. She could shotgun a hit without wasting a single wisp of smoke. Fucking hot.”

“Shotgun?” Steve asked, a little bewildered. “I didn't know people still did that.”

Tony shrugged. “Why wouldn't they? It's a neat trick.”

“I thought it was a war thing.” Bucky frowned. “Where the hell did you shotgun a blunt?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “College parties?”

“You drew guns at a party?” Steve asked incredulously. “That seems pretty damn stupid.”

“Not – what? No, not literal guns, we just shotgunned it.” Tony touched his fingers to his lips and drew a straight line out towards Steve. “Like that.”

Bucky's frown deepened. “Pretty sure you need an actual gun to shotgun a hit. Hence the name _shotgun_ ,” he said a little condescendingly and Tony huffed.

“No guns. Maybe back in the ice age you would've used one but today we do it a little differently.”

“Yeah? And how's that?”

Tony clucked his tongue. “Well, you stick the glowy end of the stick in your mouth and blow into the blunt. Gets the person on the other end high in seconds. But there's a much more... _aesthetic_ approach too.” Tony smirked. “One person takes a hit, other person comes close enough to inhale the smoke from their lips.” Both Bucky and Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged. “It's a teeny thing. Looks real nice. Especially on women.”

“Does it?” Bucky asked and his voice took on a quality that suggested things Tony shouldn't be imagining. “I'd love to see that.”

Oh. Okay then.

Tony hummed nonchalantly to conceal just how much Bucky's voice got to him, smirking as he held out the blunt to Bucky. “Why don't you try it on your hubby then? I'll take pictures.”

“Good idea,” Steve said and Tony barely hid his surprise at how hoarse Steve's voice suddenly was. “I'm not sure I understand how it works though. Maybe you should demonstrate.”

Tony was stunned for only a moment before he chuckled. “Well, I'd love to do that but unfortunately Clint and Bruce are probably asleep by now and Nat might actually rip my tongue out if I tried.”

“Well,” Bucky said and Tony's heart picked up speed when he realized that the soldier had moved a lot closer than before. Bucky must've heard it judging by the slow smirk spreading across his face and how was he so attractive, what the fuck, seriously unfair – “Good thing you've got me then.”

Tony paused, staring at Bucky for a good few seconds before he turned back to Steve. Who was just looking back at him with dark eyes. What the fuck?

“You gotta help me out here,” Tony murmured and he swore he saw Steve swallow drily at the sound. “Because it kinda sounds like you both want me to shotgun a hit with one half of the Avengers power couple.”

“That would be correct,” Steve said. Tony felt himself start to sweat.

“But see, there's a problem,” he said, clearing his throat when it came out more croaky than he'd intended. “They're married. And I'm pretty sure my moral compass is bent out of shape enough as it is.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky said and Tony shuddered at the feeling of warm air on his neck. “You said it's a teeny thing. Doesn't mean anything.”

“Still –“ Tony protested weakly, stiffening when he felt Bucky's hand on his thigh. “Okay, what's going on here?”

“Shotgun a hit with me,” Bucky said and Tony turned to look at him. He was so close that Tony could've counted his individual eyelashes and his gaze burned into Tony's with an intensity that made his insides churn.

“I really hope you know what you're doing,” Tony husked and watched Bucky's eyes dilate even further at the sound. “Because if you're relying on me to do the responsible thing you clearly don't know me at all.”

He looked up at the sound of paper crinkling and saw that Steve was already halfway through rolling another blunt. Tony's head was reeling. “Wow. You're serious about this, aren't you?”

“Dead serious, doll,” Bucky rasped in his ear. “So what do you say?”

Tony's throat was suddenly very dry but he didn't back down, meeting Bucky's gaze head on. “I'm more of a show don't tell kind of guy,” he said and Bucky smirked.

“Fine by me.” Bucky accepted the already lit blunt from Steve without looking, holding it out to Tony. “Go on then.”

Tony hummed, pushing Bucky's hand back towards him with a smirk of his own. “You do the honors. I'll be the receiver.”

Bucky's eyes were blown so wide they looked almost black as he brought the blunt to his lips – which was mostly the effect of the weed, sure, but it still made something in Tony's stomach twist. “So how do we –“

“You just take a hit and hold it,” Tony said, moving so he was crouching in front of Bucky rather than beside him. He could see Bucky's chest expand with a deep breath when he leaned closer and had to suppress a triumphant smile. “I'll do the rest,” he said in a low voice, eyes already fixed on Bucky's lips.

He heard Steve make a soft noise beside them but his attention was on the way Bucky's lips curled around the blunt as he breathed in, holding it like Tony had instructed. Tony sat up on his knees, leaning closer until he was hovering merely an inch from Bucky's face. The way Bucky's eyes widened very subtly was incredibly satisfying.

“Now breathe out,” he murmured and Bucky did, breathing out slow and steady, mouth barely open. Tony tilted his head and breathed in the smoke from Bucky's lips, almost close enough to touch. Definitely enough to be a tease. When Bucky was done Tony leaned back and tilted his head up to release the rest of the smoke. He knew exactly how good he looked like this, his throat exposed and chest puffed out, arms straining as they held up his weight. It didn't surprise him when Bucky grabbed him around the waist to pull him back in. What did surprise him was that Bucky made no move to kiss him like he'd almost expected and instead leaned their foreheads together. It was a bit confusing until Bucky looked to the side with a cheeky grin.

“How was that?”

Tony followed his gaze and swallowed drily when he caught sight of Steve who was looking at them with hooded eyes, his breathing a little shallower than before.

“I don't think I caught that,” Steve said in a rough voice that sent shivers down Tony's spine. “You'll have to do it again.”

Bucky's grin widened. “Oh really?” He turned towards Tony, an almost challenging look in his eyes. “How about it, Stark? You wanna switch roles?”

Oh. So _that's_ how they were going to play this.

Tony clicked his tongue and shrugged, purposely nonchalant. “Fine by me. Let's get more comfortable though.”

He stood up and pulled Bucky over to the couch Steve was sitting on, pushing him down right next to his husband. Before Bucky could react Tony straddled him, sitting heavily in his lap as he re-lit the blunt like nothing was amiss.

“Open your mouth a bit more,” Tony instructed, relishing the aroused surprise written all over Bucky's face. He smirked. “Wouldn't want all of that to go to waste.”

“Oh, I won't let this go to waste,” Bucky murmured, running broad palms over Tony's thighs, and the promise in his voice went straight to Tony's groin.

“Alright then,” Tony said and took a hit before he blindly passed the blunt to Steve and grabbed Bucky's face in both hands. He leaned closer, holding Bucky's gaze all the while, and when Bucky opened his mouth he breathed out. The smoke twisted and curled between them and the buzz of it was making Tony's head spin.

“Sweet Jesus,” he heard Steve mutter to the side and tilted his head even further to give him a better view. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of what they must look like right now, so close to kissing but just out of reach –

And then he was done and Bucky blew out the smoke towards the ceiling, his eyes still fixed on Tony. He looked incredible, his dark hair splayed against the back of the couch and his body loose and relaxed. It should've made him look vulnerable but instead he only seemed more dangerous, like a predator watching his prey.

Oh, Tony was going to enjoy this.

He smirked as he brought a hand up to rub at his jaw, reveling in the way both of the soldiers' eyes were trained on his lips now. “You want one too?” he asked, glancing at Steve from under his eyelashes. He twirled the lighter between his fingers. “I'm all about sharing.”

He was a little surprised when Steve wordlessly pulled him onto his own lap, pushing him back against the armrest so Steve could settle between his legs. Just as he went in for the kiss Tony put a hand on his chest to stop him. His spine tingled at the look in Steve's eyes.

“You saw how it goes, right? If the lips touch it doesn't count.”

For a second Tony wasn't sure if Steve was going to keep playing the game or not but then Steve slowly moved off Tony, allowing him to sit up, still straddling Steve's hips. Steve very slowly brought the blunt to his lips and Tony watched his throat contract as he breathed in.

“Nice and slow,” Bucky murmured from off to the side and Tony's stomach twisted with arousal at the command.

Steve leaned in and Tony shivered under the weight of his undivided attention. He grabbed onto Steve's neck, tilting his head to guide them closer, and startled when he felt Steve's hand run through his hair in response. Steve found a tight hold, tilting Tony's head in the other direction, and Tony couldn't suppress a small moan at that. Fuck, how was Steve pushing all his buttons already?

Steve's nostrils flared as he breathed in heavily and Tony suddenly couldn't wait anymore.

“Come on,” he mumbled, lips almost brushing Steve's, and Steve opened his mouth. It felt just as intense as it had with Bucky, the air vibrating between them in a way that gave Tony the thrilling illusion that he could actually feel Steve's lips against his.

“Damn it,” Bucky growled off to the side and suddenly there was another hand in Tony's hair, pulling none too gently until Tony found himself with Bucky's tongue in his mouth. Okay then.

He made a desperate noise somewhere in his throat when Bucky licked behind his teeth, gripping onto that fucking metal arm with white knuckles as he gave back as good as he got. Distantly he could feel movement in Steve's body against his, but it didn't really register until Steve started – well.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony gasped against Bucky's lips, grabbing onto Steve's neck for dear life when the soldier suddenly lifted him up and fully into his lap, legs hooked over Steve's elbows which somehow supported his entire weight. “Fuck, what the –“

“Let him,” Bucky growled against his mouth, sending hot little shivers down Tony's spine. “Feels so good, you have no idea.”

Oh god, imagining Bucky in this position, getting – what, fucked by Steve like this? Dry humped? Jerked off? The possibilities were making Tony's head spin and he gasped when Steve ground his hips into his. “Jesus fucking –“

“Here, let me –“ Some more fumbling, Steve somehow lifted him even higher for a moment and then there was a second pair of arms around him and Tony was pressed against a muscular chest, trapped in between two equally hard bodies. If this was what heaven felt like Tony would gladly throw himself off a cliff to stay there.

“What –“ Tony gasped when he felt Bucky's lips on his neck, sucking at his sensitive skin. “What do you want to do? I mean, how far –“

“However far you'll let us,” Bucky rasped right in his ear. “Steve and I, we've... talked about this. We're game for anything.”

Jesus Christ, was it Christmas already?

“Penthouse,” Tony ground out, pushing at both of them to move. “I have – a bed. Lots of space. We'll need it.”

Instead of giving Tony room to get up Steve stood, lifting Tony with him so he was perched on Steve's hips.

“Holy fuck,” Tony hissed, pulling at Steve's hair to make him groan. “You could just fuck me like this, couldn't you?”

Steve's eyes were blown to the point where they looked almost black with desire. “You'd let me?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed and arched into Bucky's chest when the other man came up behind him. “Anything. Whatever you want. Both of you.”

“God, you're perfect,” Bucky growled right in his ear and Tony shivered. “Get moving or we'll never make it up there.”

Steve carried him into the elevator, Bucky hot on his heels, and before he knew it Tony was pushed up against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. Steve was all over him, hands trailing up and down his sides before he slid them down to his ass and squeezed, moaning into Tony's mouth. Tony's cock was rock hard, trapped between their bodies, and he would've loved to keep going like this if Bucky hadn't pulled Steve back.

“Come on,” Bucky growled, leading them out of the elevator and into their bedroom as Tony stumbled along. Steve barely even let him take off his shoes before he pushed Tony down onto the bed, climbing on top and continuing where they left off. The air felt thin already but Tony wasn't about to just lay back and let Steve run this show.

So he bit Steve's lip, pulling away a little when Steve groaned, and twisted until he could flip them over so he was straddling Steve's thighs. There was no way he could've done it if Steve hadn't let him but Tony still felt triumphant.

“So how are we doing this?” Tony asked, already a little breathless, and startled when arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into a broad chest.

“Well,” Bucky mumbled against Tony's neck and he had to fight down a shiver at the feeling. “I don't know about you but I'd love to be inside you, sugar.” God fucking dammit. Tony had known Bucky could run his mouth like the best of them but this was – “And I know Steve has wanted your cock inside him for a really long time now.”

Tony's eyes snapped down to Steve who was staring at him with open desire. “Have you now?”

“Yes,” Steve said without hesitation, not embarrassed in the least, and oh fuck, was this how he and Bucky usually did it? Steve on his back and Bucky fucking him with that same focus and precision that Tony had seen in the field – “If you want to.”

“If I want to he says,” Tony scoffed, reaching down to dig his fingers into Steve's hips. The resulting twitch made his mouth water. “Let's do this.”

The next minute was a flurry of movement as they all tugged off their own and each others' clothes until Tony could settle between Steve's legs, gloriously naked with Bucky pressed up against his back.

“Here,” Bucky said, passing Tony a bottle of lube that he coated his fingers with, reaching down to fit his hand around Steve's cock. Steve's breathing hitched at the first slide of Tony's slick fingers on his length and he moaned under his breath when Tony squeezed at the base, dragging his hand slowly back up.

“Good?” Tony asked and Steve looked at him with dark eyes.

“Perfect.”

Tony sighed when he felt Bucky reach down to do the same to him, his hands still dry and catching on Tony's foreskin just the way he liked it. Fuck, he should've known Bucky had his number.

“You like it a little rough, don't you, doll?” Bucky husked in his ear, jerking Tony's cock hard, just one brisk up and down, and Tony gasped, hips twitching into the touch. “Yeah, you do. God, I'm gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Promises, promises,” Tony rasped right back, pushing his ass back on Bucky in a circling motion that made Bucky's grip tighten as he groaned. Tony smirked. “You sure you can handle it? Maybe we should go slow so you can keep up, _sugar.”_

Bucky chuckled and the sound made Tony's hair stand on end in anticipation. “Oh, you're gonna fucking get it.”

“Walk the walk then,” Tony goaded, grinding back on Bucky even as he pulled out of his arms to lean down on his elbows. “I'll believe it when I see it.” With that he took Steve's dick in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Steve gasped, hands immediately tangling in Tony's hair, and Tony reveled in the punched out sound from behind him. “Tony, please –“

“You're a fucking menace,” Bucky growled behind him, pulling his hand away from Tony's cock and coming back a second later with noticeably less friction. Tony moaned around Steve's cock when Bucky's lubed up fingers trailed down over Tony's balls, rolling them in his palm for a second before they moved lower.

The first touch to his hole made Tony gasp, always so sensitive down there. It didn't help that it had, well, _been a while_ for Tony, and the noises coming from Steve only added fuel to the fire.

“Oh shit, he feels so good, Buck,” Steve gasped and Tony felt his cheeks heating at the unexpected praise, a warm glow lighting up in his chest. “God, you should see him. So fucking –“

He trailed off in a moan when Tony sucked him harder, spurred on by the thought that maybe he'd get to fulfill one of his all-time favorite fantasies of making Steve come down his throat. Steve's hands spasmed in his hair and Tony hummed in satisfaction, the vibrations making Steve's hips jump –

Tony faltered, his mouth going slack when Bucky suddenly pressed a finger into him. A stiff, unyielding, slightly cold –

Oh fuck, that was his _metal_ arm.

Tony moaned like a whore, not even embarrassed by it as he pushed back onto Bucky's finger. Jesus Christ, the amount of time he'd spent imagining what it would feel like to have the arm that he'd made for Bucky on him, inside him, around him –

Bucky didn't hesitate, pulling his finger right back out to fuck Tony with it none too gently, and Tony was pretty sure he was drooling around Steve's cock now because oh god, he needed more –

“Don't stop now, come on,” Bucky said, patting Tony's shoulder and pushing him forward onto Steve's cock again, a little too far because Tony only barely managed to fight down his gag reflex. “You can do better than that, can't you?”

Bucky was obviously goading him but Tony had always been too competitive for his own good so he pulled off Steve to give him a challenging smirk.

“Watch me,” he rasped, the sound of it making Steve's breathing hitch as Tony leaned down and, without breaking eye contact, took Steve all the way into his throat.

“Fu–“ was all Steve managed before Tony swallowed around him and all speech seemed to elude him. He thrust in on reflex but Tony was ready for it, his throat relaxed and his breathing even as he slowly pulled back up to take a deep breath and dive back down.

“Is he –” Bucky breathed behind him and Tony squirmed impatiently on his finger until Bucky snapped out of it, pushing in a second finger without preamble. Steve slowly thrust into his throat at the same time and Tony's eyes rolled back into his head at the sensory overload. He swallowed on instinct and Steve suddenly pulled him off almost frantically.

“Shit, oh –“ Steve gritted his teeth, panting with his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Tony gasped for air. Then he let out a heavy breath, his grip on Tony slowly relaxing. “Shit, I almost came.”

“Keep it together, we haven't even started yet,” Bucky said in amusement. He nudged Tony's side with his free hand. “C'mon, Tony, get him ready.”

Tony shot Bucky a withering look. “Lemme breathe, Jesus.”

“You okay?” Steve immediately asked in concern and Tony rolled his eyes, giving him a smile.

“Fine. Bit winded but that's how I like it.”

“Huh,” Steve said and then leaned down to fit their mouths together, groaning into the kiss. “Fuck, you taste like me.”

Tony hummed, reaching back for the lube that Bucky helpfully pushed into his hands. He slicked up his fingers thoroughly before he reached for Steve's cock, getting it nice and wet. Steve gasped, clutching at Tony's shoulder to push him back.

“Stop! I don't want to come yet!”

Tony chuckled darkly. “What? Don't think you can hold it?”

Steve's eyes glinted with challenge but Tony never got to call his bluff because Bucky chose that moment to push in with a third finger and completely derail his thoughts process.

“Stop jerking him off and spread him open,” Bucky said and it was crazy how hot his voice was like this. Tony had never responded well to commands – blah blah daddy issues blah blah – but it was really working for him here.

“Impatient,” Tony said, clearing his throat when it came out as a rasp. “Ever hear of savoring the moment, Barnes?”

“I thought your motto was live fast, die young,” Bucky said and Tony chuckled, pushing a finger into Steve almost nonchalantly. Steve gasped.

“Think I missed the mark on that one,” Tony said cheekily. “Too old to die young now.”

“Could we focus here?” Steve snapped, humping down on Tony's finger as he grabbed his shoulders. “I'm not made of porcelain, Tony. Fuck me!”

“Your wish is my command,” Tony said, pulling out to thrust back in with three fingers. He had to push quite a bit to get them in but Steve moaned for it, circling his hips to force them deeper. “God, this is going to be awesome.”

“Thought it already was,” Bucky said and suddenly there were teeth at Tony's neck. He stuttered out a surprised groan, grinding back on Bucky's metal fingers which were sliding in and out of him easily now.

He startled when Steve suddenly pulled him closer, spreading his legs to make more room as he grabbed Bucky too, smushing them all together. “Come on! I'm ready, you're ready, let's go!”

“You're not ready,” Tony protested but Bucky reached around Tony to pull his fingers out of Steve's ass.

“He likes the stretch. Here.” He handed Tony a condom which Tony made quick work of, rolling it on with practiced ease. “Lean forward a bit. Spread your – yeah, that's good. Okay.”

Tony lined himself up as Steve shoved a couple of pillows under his hips, getting into position. It made Tony suddenly wonder how many times they had done this, inviting others into their bed, and it sent an unexpected pang to his heart. Shit, when had Tony gotten in this deep, he never thought of this as more than attraction, why –

He sucked in a breath when Bucky's cock suddenly nudged at his entrance, strong arms coming up to rest on his hips.

“You ready?” Bucky asked right beside Tony's ear and Tony shivered, all doubt forgotten as he nodded, looking at Steve who seemed just as eager as he felt. “Alright then.”

Tony pushed in first, his stomach clenching with how tight Steve was, almost too tight, like he'd never fit –

But then something gave and he slipped in, pulling twin moans from him and Steve, the latter clutching at his shoulders with bruising strength.

“Fuck, that's good,” Steve slurred and giggled – _giggled,_ like a teenage girl. Tony couldn't help but join in, the whole situation suddenly funny.

“God, you're so stoned, you fucking losers,” Bucky drawled behind them but Tony could hear the amusement in his voice. He stopped giggling abruptly, trailing off into a moan when Bucky suddenly pushed in, pressing Tony forward until they were all locked together, hip to hip to hip.

“Shit,” Steve breathed and Tony could only agree.

“Well then,” Bucky said breathlessly, his grip on Tony tightening. “Let's do this.”

He pulled out almost all the way before he thrust back in experimentally. The friction twisted Tony's stomach into knots.

“Oh wow,” Steve breathed under him and Tony looked down to find Steve staring right at him with something like awe on his face. “I can't believe this is happening.”

Tony snorted. “Me neither, buddy,” he said and Bucky grabbed his hips tightly.

“If you're still talking I'm not doing this right,” Bucky said before he suddenly picked up the pace, pounding Tony hard enough to make his arms shake where he was holding himself up.

“Oh my god,” Tony moaned, torn between moving forward into Steve's tight heat and back onto Bucky's cock.

He settled on both, moving in counter rhythm to Bucky while still trying to find the right angle to make Steve – _fuck!_

“That's not fair,” Tony gasped when Bucky perfectly hit his prostate, making Tony's hips jerk with pleasure. “Fuck, let me –“

“Nailed it, huh?” Bucky said smugly and Tony burst out laughing a little desperately as Bucky continued to fuck him just right.

“Oh my god, that was horrible.”

Bucky hummed, pulling Tony closer before he suddenly thrust forward, fucking Tony right into Steve with such force that it made both Tony and Steve gasp. He swore under his breath and Tony shivered as Bucky's breath hit his ear.

“Fuck, how hard can I fuck you, Tony?”

The words went straight to Tony's cock and shit, if they didn't hurry up this might end a lot sooner than they wanted. He twisted around just enough to look Bucky in the eye as he said “Give it all you've got. I can take it.”

In the end Tony barely had to do anything. Bucky fucked him so hard he saw stars, pushing him into Steve with every thrust. Steve was a mess under him, head thrown back against the sheets as Tony bit his shoulder to muffle his groans. Bucky was panting behind him, droplets of sweat falling onto Tony's back every now and then, and the air was hot and sticky around them. It was so much better than anything Tony had ever imagined.

“Oh!” Steve's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked at Tony with such desperation that it tore at Tony's heart strings. “Oh fuck, Tony, please –“

Tony immediately reached down and fisted Steve's cock, stroking it as fast and hard as he could, and Steve arched up into his grip, his back bowing in a way that looked almost painful.

“Oh god, oh fuck, I –“

Steve's face scrunched up as he came, mouth open and breathing harsh, his fingers trembling where they were digging into Tony's shoulders. His thighs spasmed and for a second he squeezed them around Tony's hips before Bucky's thrusts forced them back open.

“Shit,” Steve groaned and his eyes were dark and hazy when he looked up at Tony, come smeared all the way up his chest, almost reaching his nipples, and it was all too much.

“Fuck,” Tony gritted out as he felt his own balls draw up, tight and ready. “Shit –“

He gasped when he was suddenly pulled out of Steve, his cock twitching in the much colder air around him. Before he could protest Bucky ripped the condom off him, metal fingers warmed by their combined body heat wrapping around him in a rigid grip. Tony almost came right then and there.

“Little more,” Bucky panted, his voice tight as he pushed his face into the crook of Tony's neck. “Fuck, please, just a little –“

“Yeah,” Tony groaned, grinding forward into Bucky's fist as Bucky kept fucking him, somehow keeping up that perfect angle with every thrust.

“Next time,” Bucky said in a low rasp. “Fuck, next time I want your mouth on my cock. I wanna come all over your _face_.”

Tony stiffened and then jerked as he came like it was punched out of him, moaning as his cock spurted line after line of come, landing on Steve's stomach to mix with his. The visual was almost too much and the way Steve was looking at him didn't help either.

“Fuck, you're beautiful together,” Steve said quietly, and Bucky's hips stuttered as he moaned out his own orgasm, pulsing into the condom so hard that Tony could feel it. Two, three more thrusts and he was spent, pulling out of Tony and letting him slump forward onto Steve's chest, not minding the mess.

Steve wrapped his arms around him, stroking up and down his back as Bucky stumbled into the bathroom, disposing of the condoms. A second later Tony heard the sink run and sure enough Bucky came back with a warm washcloth, nudging Tony off Steve so he could clean them both up.

“Did you mean it?” Tony asked – blurted out really – and their eyes snapped up to his.

“Mean what?”

“Next time,” Tony said and he hoped that it wasn't apparent how much of his mental peace was relying on that answer. He had a feeling it was written all over his face though. “Did you mean it?”

Bucky's eyes softened and he put down the washcloth to slip into the bed next to Tony, bracketing him between two firm chests.

“We don't want this to be a one time thing,” Bucky said quietly, pushing Tony's hair out of his eyes. “We want to try this out. If you let us.”

Tony twisted to look at Steve and only found the same hopeful smile on his face.

“We've been talking about it for a while now,” Steve said quietly. “So if that's something you want we'd like to take you out sometime. See where this goes.”

Tony snorted, his heart swelling about three sizes in his chest. “If that's something I want he says,” he said teasingly, snuggling down into their arms with a smile. “I'd love to.”


End file.
